SpecOps Standard Sangheili
|image= |homeworld= |birth= |death= |species=Sangheili |gender= |height=8'6'' |weapons=Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Carbines, Particle Beam Rifles |equipment=Elite Personal Energy Shield |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types=Ranger |notable= |affiliation=Covenant |hideb=true }} The Special Operations Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Ranking Ones of such ranking are extremely skilled fighters. These commandos are sent in by the Covenant to accomplish some of the most dangerous and difficult of missions, and are equal in rank with Stealth Elites. These soldiers are believed to rank higher than the Major Domo Elites, but most Special Operations Elites bear cobalt-colored armor plating; perplexing, as it denotes their rank as a Minor Domo Elite, even though they are sent on difficult missions. Zero-g Special Operations Elite specialists are referred to as Rangers. They're commanded by the Spec Ops Commanders, a position/office among the Ultras. Special Operations Elites are sometimes mistaken with Stealth Elites, who have stealth abilities. Titles Spec Ops Officer Spec Ops Officers command a small troupe of other Special Operations forces. In Halo:CE and Halo: The Flood, it's impossible to see any difference between them and normal Spec Ops Elites, but in Halo 2, the Spec Ops Officers are the only Spec Ops Elites that are wear black armor, and they're slightly harder to kill compared to their Spec Ops counterparts. Known Elites of this rank are Zuka 'Zamamee and the sub-commander Kusovai. . Spec Ops Major Spec Ops Major Elites command a troupe of Spec Ops Minor Elites and Special Operations Grunts, though smaller in size than those commanded by Spec Ops Commanders and Spec Ops Officers, and are commanded by those of higher rank (Officer and Commander). In Halo:CE, it's impossible to differ them from Spec Ops Officers and Spec Ops Minors, but in Halo 2, their armor is purple. The only known Spec Ops Major is Huki 'Umamee. Spec Ops Minor Spec Ops Minor is the lowest position among Special Operations Elites, as they can only command Special Operations Grunts. In Halo:CE, it's impossible to differ them from Spec Ops Major and Spec Ops Officer, but in Halo 2, they're a very dark blue. Combat Armor Special Operations Elites are clad in colbalt (like their Minor Domo Elite subordinates) violet, and black body armor. The black armor variants are more uncommon, although they are more fearsome foes. However, their armor is augmented with stealth technology - they can intermittently waver out of visible sight, like the Arbiter. on Delta Halo.]] Some also bear a Forerunner symbol on their back. Armament Special Operations Elites, fitting with their perilous mission assignments, are given a wide variety of Covenant weaponry, including the Particle Beam Rifle and the Energy Sword. They are also armed with Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Carbines, and Plasma Grenade explosives. Tactics Like the high-ranking Zealots and Ultras, the Special Operations Elites are very intelligent in combat and have a knack for being extremely proficient with the Energy Sword. As clever warriors, Special Operations Elites consistently strafe, are constantly on the move, and never stand still to avoid being exposed or vulnerable to explosions. They also have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites, making them slightly harder to kill, fitting with their high rank. They are also not imperiously impulsive; they do not "berserk" when seriously injured, unlike many other Elites. Most notably, they operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. The black armored Elites are slightly more tactical-minded and are more difficult to kill. It is also noted that because of their stealthy nature, they work very well in a small group ranging from 2-4. A team of three Spec Ops Elites can accomplish a perilous and difficult mission with ease because of their collective tactics as a squad. They also use their active camouflage quite effectively, killing many enemies from behind or surprising them from close range. Appearances ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' & Halo: The Flood In Halo, they are the Covenant's Elite shock troops, similar to the role played by the UNSC's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or Helljumpers. *''The Pillar of Autumn'' - Several led the Covenant boarding action, of which one was Zuka 'Zamamee. *Alpha Base - Zuka 'Zamamee led fourty Special Operations Elites in the first Covenant wave against the United Nations Space Command base "Alpha Base". Eventually, all but 'Zamamee were killed by the Helljumper defenders. *''Keyes'' - They were assigned to eliminate all Flood perpetrators on the ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation and repair it for immediate departure. They were present neutralizing the flood when SPARTAN-117 boarded the starship to find what was left of Captain Jacob Keyes. *''The Maw'' - They were also present on the just before Installation 04 was destroyed. ''Halo 2 of Threshold.]] s.]] *The Arbiter'' & The Oracle - A squad of Special Operations Elites under the Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee accompanied the Arbiter to the Threshold Gas Mine to eliminate the Heretics, but were besieged by Flood. It is unlikely that any survived. *''Sacred Icon'' - Special Operations Elites once again under the command of Rtas 'Vadumee held a Covenant reinforcement point by way of Plasma Cannon, Energy Sword, and Plasma Rifle for the Arbiter to join them in the strike to retrieve the Sacred Icon from the Library. They held out long enough for a Phantom with further Special Operations Elites and several vehicles, including a Spectre and two Ghosts. *''Quarantine Zone'' - Special Operations Elites assisted the Arbiter in forging a path to the Library. About at the two-thirds mark, Rtas 'Vadumee sent a Phantom with another Spectre and more Special Operations Elites to assist. When the Covenant force reached the gondolas, further Special Operations Elites defended the gondola from Flood attacks. When the gondola halted, Special Operations Elites awaited on the gondola to protect their sole exfiltration craft as the Arbiter retrieved the Sacred Icon. It is likely that the Brutes slaughtered the remaining commandoes that were defending the Gondola - one of the first acts of the Covenant Civil War. *''High Charity'' - Several Special Operations Elites were present throughout the Covenant orbital city wielding fearsome Energy Swords at the first Hanging GardenThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide and the second second Valley of TearsThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide. *''Uprising'' - A Special Operations Elite wielding a sword aided the Arbiter for preparing a landing zone for Orbital Insertion Pods with three Elite allies against the Brutes in the fore of the level. *''The Great Journey'' - Numerous Special Operations Elites fought against Tartarus and his Brute allies, brandishing either a Carbine or dual Needlers. Many were slain in battle by the fearsome, titanic Fist of Rukt. Known Special Ops Elites *Huki 'Umamee *Rtas 'Vadumee *Zuka 'Zamamee *Kusovai (Sub-Commander) Related Links *Elites References Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category: Ranks